Ravi Ross
Ravi K. Ross '''(grany przez Karana Brara) '''to 11-to letni, adoptowany chłopiec państwa Ross. Uwielbia swoje rodzinne Indie i nie zmienia swojej tradycji. Ma zwierzaka Panią Kipling. Opis Osobowość Ravi jest spokojnym i bardzo miłym chłopcem. Lubi pomagać, nie ważne co musi zrobić. Może wygląda na dziwaka, ale jest inny niż się wydaje. Mimo że czasami sprzecza się z Luke'm, często słucha jego rad: przydatnych i nie przydatnych. Można na niego liczyć i jest przyjacielem na dobre i na złe. Według Jessie jest najgrzeczniejszym dzieckiem państwa Ross (i ma racje...). Podkochiwał się w dziewczynie z Central Parku, lecz jego wybranka zakochała się Luke'u. Ravi zobaczył jak go tuliła, wściekł się i wszystko zakończyło się bójką. Dobrze się uczy i ma wysokie stopnie. Ale jego słaby punkt to W-F. Wygląd Ravi ma brązowe oczy, ciemne włosy i ciemną karnacje. Jest wzrostu normalnego nastolatka, a jego sylwetka jest chuda. Ubiera się w Hinduskim stylu, czyli kolorowe koszule, szerokie spodnie i rożne buty. Jego buty jednak często są czarne. Rodzina Adoptowaną mamą Raviego jest Christina a tatą Morgan. Ma także przybranego brata Luke'a i siostrzyczki Emmę i Zuri. Swojego pupila, Panią Kipling traktuje jak członka rodziny. Nie wiadomo nic o rodzicach biologicznych Ravi'ego i nie wiadomo też czy ich posiada...(bo w końcu jest adoptowany). Odcinki Sezon 1 * New York, New Nanny * The Talented Mr. Kipling * Used Karma * Zombie Tea Party 5 * One Day Wonders * Zuri's New Old Friend * Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' * Christmas Story * Star Wars * Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? * Take the A-Train... I Think? * Romancing the Crone * The Princess and the Pea Brain * World Wide Web of Lies * The Kid Whisperer * Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation * Badfellas * Beauty & the Beasts * Evil Times Two * Tempest in a Teacup * A Doll's Outhouse * We Are So Grounded * Creepy Connie's Curtain Call * Cattle Calls & Scary Walls * Gotcha Day * The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling Sezon 2 * The Whining * Green Eyed Monsters * Make New Friends But Hide the Old * 101 Lizards * Trashin' Fashion * Nanny in Miami * The Trouble with Tessie * Say Yes to the Messy Dress * Teacher's Pest * Jessie's Big Break * Pain in the Rear Window * Toy Con * To Be Me, Or Not To * Why Do Foils Fall in Love? * Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned * All the Knight Moves * We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges * Somebunny's in Trouble * Punch Dumped Love * Quitting Cold Koala * Panic Attack Room * Throw Momma from the Terrace * The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day * Diary Of a Mad Newswoman * Break-Up and Shape-Up * GI Jessie Sezon 3 * Ghost Bummers * Caught Purple Handed * Understudied & Overdone * The Blind Date, the Cheapskate, & the Primate * Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales * The Rosses Get Real * Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas Ciekawostki * Do Christiny zwraca się "Pani matko" a do Morgana "Panie Ojcze" * Kiedy się denerwuje, krzyczy w języku hindi. * Przyjaźni się z Stuartem. * Prowadzi zajęcia z jogi żeby zarobić. * Jest wolniejszy od Zuri. * Jest dobry ze wszystkich przedmiotów prócz wychowania fizycznego. * Nosi majtki w wozy strażackie. * Ravi najpierw miał być chłopcem z Ameryki o imieniu Javier. * Jego drugie imię to Kay. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Jessie